Une porte de sortie
by Green-Carousel
Summary: Un homme, sans doute aussi âgé que lui, entra dans la cellule, un plateau entre les mains. Étrangement, il était à visage découvert. Quelque chose de bizarre pensa Gale. Il lui semblait évident que cet homme n'était autre qu'un Pacificateur.
1. Chapter 1

_Bon, voilà un OS tout frais, sorti du four *meurs* Je me dépêche, demain j'ai cours tôt et je suis censée dormir depuis au moins dix minutes xD Voilà, un petit truc sur Gale, une demande expresse d'une de mes amies, ElsaMLS (peut pas linker ce soir, pas le temps xD) ;) Donc voilà, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ^^' Gros risque d'OOC sachant que je n'ai pas lu les livres et que je me base donc sur les impressions que j'ai eu en regardant les films ^^' Ne m'en voulez pas, je vous en supplie /o/_

_**Edit du 05/02:** Donc, maintenant que j'ai le temps (LOL), je vous annonce que la mise en page a été actualisée, ce qui donne un peu mieux je pense ^^' Bon, finalement, j'arrive toujours pas à linker, mais tant pis x) Et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de corriger les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai trop peur que la connexion Internet me lâche ^^' Oui, le WiFi de la FAC, c'est pas le truc le plus sûre au monde ^^'_

_**Edit du 05/02 (bis):** Bon, alors, tout d'abord, cet OS va finalement devenir un TS xD Oui, ma chère ElsaMLS a prévu de m'assassiner à cause de la fin xD Donc gardez un oeil sur cette petite chose ;) Oh, et j'ai enfin eu le temps de corriger les fautes, et ajout ou oubli de mots d'ailleurs xD Enfin bref, cette publication fut laborieuse, mais j'y suis arrivée /o/_

* * *

**UNE PORTE DE SORTIE**

Gale avait simplement voulu aider. Comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas supporté l'attitude des Pacificateurs. Toute cette violence, il n'arrivait plus à la tolérer. Alors il s'était interposé, encore, borné comme il était.

Il avait sauvé cette pauvre femme des coups d'un mastodonte et avait riposté pour laisser le temps à la précédente victime de fuir. Il avait essayé de déstabiliser son adversaire. Le combat fair-play ne faisait plus partie de ses façons de faire. Et ce depuis longtemps. Depuis que Katniss avait participé aux soixante-quatorzième Jeux de la Faim. Depuis qu'il l'avait vue embrasser Peeta dans cette grotte.

Il n'avait jamais réellement réussi à repousser ces images. Son cœur avait souffert. Il avait espéré pourtant, au retour des deux vainqueurs, que tout ceci n'ait été que pure comédie. Mais il s'était trompé. Parce que dès que l'Expiation avait débuté, il avait compris. Katniss ne serait jamais à lui. Elle appartenait déjà entièrement à Peeta.

Il avait su contenir sa rage cependant, se donnant à fond dans les mines, protégeant les habitants contre les attaques meurtrières des Pacificateurs. Néanmoins, même si son esprit s'était fortifié, son corps lui, lui hurlait de prendre une pause, de s'arrêter. Parce que pour Gale, la seule façon d'exprimer ses sentiments, sa rancœur, sa déception, c'était de cogner jusqu'à ce ses articulations se déchirent et que le sang qu'on y voyait soit un mélange dense. Un mélange de son propre sang et de celui qui recevait les coups.

Seulement cette fois-ci, le Pacificateur ne lui laissa pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre, et la jouer de manière peu orthodoxe semblait faire partie de l'entraînement des chiens du Capitole. Sa défaite fut inéluctable lorsqu'il reçut un coup de matraque sur le crâne. Le monde se décomposa autour de lui jusqu'à devenir une masse sombre.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, sa tête vibrait encore du coup qu'elle avait encaissé. Son sang avait dû couler devant ses yeux car sa vision périphérique droite lui était maintenant inutile. Il tenta de découvrir, malgré l'obscurité ambiante, où il se trouvait.

Il entendait des bruits de pas synchronisés, tout près. Et, à mesure qu'il s'adaptât aux ténèbres, il distingua une porte en face de lui. Il fit mine de se lever, mais quelque chose le maintenait au sol. En regardant à ses pieds, il grogna de frustration. De lourdes chaînes le gardaient immobiles. Lorsqu'il voulut s'en débarrasser, des cordes lui lacérèrent les poignets. Il était fait comme un rat.

Il s'adossa un peu trop brusquement au mur sous l'effet de la colère et sa tête, déjà bien amochée, heurta violemment la pierre derrière lui. Il siffla de douleur. Puis un cliquetis lui fit dresser l'oreille et il regarda fixement face à lui, à l'endroit même où se trouvait la porte.

Le battant s'ouvrit légèrement vers l'intérieur, laissant entrer un rai de lumière dans ce que Gale avait identifié comme étant un cachot.

Un homme, sans doute aussi âgé que lui, entra dans la cellule, un plateau entre les mains. Étrangement, il était à visage découvert. Quelque chose de bizarre pensa Gale. Il lui semblait évident que cet homme n'était autre qu'un Pacificateur. Or, il n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de se déplacer sans avoir un casque vissé sur le crâne, bien que Romulus Thread se soit fait une joie de laisser voir à tous son affreux visage. Le souvenir laissa un goût amer dans la bouche de Gale. Mais il s'en défit.

L'homme qui avait ouvert la porte avait un comportement étrange. Avant de refermer le battant derrière lui, il avait vérifié que personne ne l'avait suivi, jetant un coup d'œil de part et d'autre du couloir qu'avait pu apercevoir le prisonnier. Gale fronça les sourcils. Il ne le sentait pas. Alors quand il vit l'autre soupirer de soulagement, la surprise prit la place de la méfiance.

\- C'était moins une, lâcha le Pacificateur encore inconnu.

Gale l'observa alors que l'autre se mouvait tranquillement dans le cachot. Il recula autant que possible contre le mur derrière lui quand son homologue s'approcha. Mais ce dernier posa simplement le plateau qu'il avait gardé tout ce temps entre ses mains au sol, face au prisonnier.

Gale arqua un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Son ton avait été plus accusateur qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité et sa voix lui avait semblé plus grave qu'à l'habitude. Son vis-à-vis eut un mouvement de recul. Il plaça ses mains devant lui, comme une barrière le séparant du prisonnier.

\- Hé, je ne suis pas là pour te torturer. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien et –

Gale retint un éclat de rire quand il vit l'autre se prendre les pieds dans le sol inégal. Le Pacificateur tomba pile sur son postérieur et poussa un cri tout sauf viril. On était bien loin de l'image du Pacificateur menaçant détruisant tout sur son passage. Le mineur du District 12 se fit finalement la remarque que peut-être, cet homme était plus jeune que lui. Le dégoût l'emporta sur la surprise. Comment pouvait-on enrôler un gamin dans une guerre pour laquelle il n'était pas responsable ? Toute idée de plaisanter s'envola de l'esprit du prisonnier.

Il fut distrait par les mouvements de son geôlier. Ce dernier semblait chercher quelque chose dans sa poche et, quand il l'eut apparemment trouvé, la lumière baigna les lieux, aveuglant Gale par la même occasion.

Il ne se plaignit cependant pas. Il put enfin voir le visage de celui qui s'était faufilé dans le cachot. Et bien qu'il n'eût pas l'habitude de réagir de cette façon, le cœur du mineur loupa un battement.

Il avait eu raison de penser que l'autre était plus jeune que lui. Son visage portait encore quelques traits ronds de l'enfance, et ses yeux étaient remplis de l'innocence de ceux qui n'ont pas encore vu, connu, vécu, la mort. De grands yeux verts, ouverts sur le monde, brillant d'un éclat que ceux de Gale avait perdu depuis bien longtemps.

Le souffle du prisonnier se bloqua dans sa gorge quand l'autre s'avança et se pencha au-dessus de lui, laissant son regard planer sur la blessure qu'il devait avoir à la tête.

Gale déglutit difficilement. Cette nouvelle proximité ne lui allait pas. Il remua et l'autre parut comprendre son inconvenance. Il fit un pas de côté, les yeux toujours rivés sur le crâne du mineur.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose pour ce… ce truc, fit le Pacificateur en désignant un rond au-dessus de sa propre tête à l'aide de sa main, ou ça va s'infecter et tu risques d'y passer.

Gale lui adressa un regard noir. Jamais il n'accepterait l'aide d'un Pacificateur. C'était contre ses principes. Mais le léger mouvement de tête qu'il avait fait en direction du plus jeune suffit à lui donner le tournis.

Il resta quelques instants à garder les yeux clos pour que la sensation de fourmillement disparaisse mais une autre, bien plus impromptue, le fit sursauter. Le jeune Pacificateur s'était avancé de nouveau et Gale pouvait sentir la pulpe de ses doigts sur la peau de son poignet. Puis ce fut la paume entière de l'inconnu qui se referma sur l'avant-bras du mineur. Gale ne put retenir un frisson de se propager sur son corps. Sûrement dû au contraste entre la main brûlante du Pacificateur et la fraîcheur de sa peau. Mais ce simple contact suffit à le déstabiliser.

Il retrouva alors sa liberté de mouvement, du moins concernant ses bras. Il dévisagea le Pacificateur et celui-ci lui offrit un sourire étrangement chaleureux.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver pour ta tête. En attendant, mange un peu. Je te laisse ça, finit-il en posant aux pieds de Gale, sur le plateau, une lampe à dynamo de poche.

Il commença à s'éloigner, mais le mineur n'était pas dupe. Il retira le torchon que le Pacificateur avait posé sur le plateau et ses yeux tombèrent sur une assiette remplie de carottes et d'une viande qu'il ne pouvait pas identifier. Un morceau de pain avait même été posé sur le côté.

Gale regarda cela d'un œil suspect.

\- Qui me dit que ce n'est pas empoisonné ?

L'autre sursauta au ton de sa voix avant de dodeliner de la tête. Il s'accroupit au niveau du prisonnier, se saisit des couverts qui avaient été disposés autour de l'assiette et avala une bonne fourchette de carottes.

Gale analysa sa réaction à l'aliment. Mais rien ne se produisit, à part ce sourire chaleureux de nouveau placardé sur le visage de l'autre.

\- Tu vois ?

Le mineur détourna le regard et attendit que l'autre soit sorti. Une fois qu'il entendit la porte claquer derrière le Pacificateur, et parce qu'un gargouillement répugnant fit trembler son estomac, il se jeta sur la nourriture, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Il n'avait rien mangé d'aussi bon depuis des années.

* * *

Gale avait fini son repas depuis plusieurs heures et un bandage provisoire avait été fait autour de sa tête. Son œil droit était partiellement dissimulé derrière une gaze. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'observer son compagnon de cellule. Enfin, s'il pouvait l'appeler comme ça. Le jeune Pacificateur – Whyll, de son prénom – faisait les cents pas dans le cachot.

Ils n'avaient pas échangé beaucoup, et ce n'est qu'après que l'autre se soit occupé de sa blessure que Gale avait dénié lui demander son prénom. La question de l'âge avait elle aussi été abordé, et le mineur était resté bouche-bée en apprenant que son geôlier était en fait plus vieux que lui. De deux ans seulement, mais tout de même.

Il avait alors développé une espèce de fascination pour le plus vieux. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Whyll avait réussi à garder cette innocence dans ses yeux malgré toutes les horreurs dont il avait certainement été témoin.

Et quelque chose, dans le sourire chaleureux du plus vieux, lui faisait mal. Pas un mal comme celui que sa blessure à la tête lui faisait subir. Non, c'était autre chose. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, tout simplement.

\- Je dois te sortir d'ici, statua soudainement Whyll, sortant Gale de ses pensées.

Le mineur releva prestement la tête. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait abandonné l'idée de pouvoir sortir d'ici un jour. Alors pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi un Pacificateur m'aiderait à sortir de là ? ricana-t-il sombrement. Au contraire, tu devrais te réjouir, non ?

Gale continua de rire jaune pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce qu'on le plaque contre le mur. Il put constater de lui-même la force que possédait Whyll. Il pouvait voir les muscles se contracter sous le tee-shirt blanc du Pacificateur. Il distinguait très bien les os de la mâchoire de son vis-à-vis, et la colère dans les yeux verts qu'il avait seulement vus remplis de cet éclat enfantin jusqu'à maintenant. Il découvrit même les rides se creusant sur le front de son opposant alors que celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés au possible.

\- Tu crois que j'ai choisi d'être un Pacificateur ? Tu crois que je suis d'accord avec tout ce que fait le Capitole ?

Gale ne savait plus quoi penser. Pour lui, Whyll n'était qu'un grand gamin qui avait choisi la facilité et qui l'avait connue dès sa naissance. On ne devenait pas un Pacificateur en naissant dans le District 11 ou 12.

Il avala bruyamment sa salive, le visage de Whyll toujours trop près du sien. La pression que l'autre exerçait sur ses épaules devenait douloureuse. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de rosir. Cette proximité, le souffle de Whyll butant contre sa peau. Tout cela était mal.

Il hocha donc négativement la tête pour répondre aux questions du Pacificateur. Whyll le scruta de ses grands yeux verts pendant encore quelques secondes avant de lâcher prise. Gale reprit alors son souffle. Un souffle qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu.

Face à lui, Whyll se gratta distraitement l'arrière de la tête, ébouriffant un peu plus des cheveux déjà en bataille. Le mineur le vit inspirer et expirer profondément avant de retrouver des traits sereins. Un sourire timide remonta la commissure des lèvres du Pacificateur.

\- Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il finalement, refusant toujours de regarder Gale. C'est juste… Je ne suis pas comme eux.

Gale poussa un "Tch" peu discret qui lui valut un regard noir.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, grommela Whyll. Que je dis ça pour m'attirer ta compassion. Mais pas du tout. J'ai été forcé à devenir un Pacificateur. Mon père était criblé de dette. C'était soit son fils, soit sa vie. Autant te dire que son choix a été rapide.

Gale ne dit rien. Il n'en revenait pas. Même au plus près du Capitole, on trouvait encore des gens, qui comme lui, n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que de vivre la vie qu'ils menaient. Il vit alors Whyll sous un nouveau jour.

\- Quand je t'ai vu t'opposer au Lieutenant, j'étais tétanisé. J'aurais dû intervenir, mais je n'ai pas ton courage, avoua franchement le plus vieux, ricanant bêtement devant sa faiblesse.

Gale eut la sensation qu'on pinçait légèrement son cœur. Il n'était pas courageux. Il voulait juste chasser Katniss de son esprit. Il était inconscient, têtu, borné, mais pas courageux.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je te fasse sortir de là. Et aussi…

Le mineur attendit la suite, impatient, mais surtout inquiet. Une ombre était passée devant le visage de Whyll.

\- Quoi ? Parle !

Whyll hésita un instant.

\- Le bombardement du District 12 a été prévu.

* * *

Le jour suivant passa à une vitesse fulgurante. À la mi-journée, comme il en avait pris l'habitude, Whyll s'était introduit dans la cellule de Gale, de multiples rouleaux sous le bras. Ils avaient alors passé l'après-midi à programmer son évasion ainsi que l'évacuation du District 12. Tout avait été réglé au millimètre près.

Bien entendu, l'humeur joueuse de Whyll avait considérablement ralenti la progression de l'établissement de leur plan, et Gale avait de plus en plus de mal à croire que l'homme à qui il avait à faire soit plus vieux que lui.

Mais il fallait croire que la bonne humeur du Pacificateur était contagieuse. Gale n'avait pas autant ri depuis des semaines. Et même s'il avait dû contenir ses éclats de rire, il avait senti la chaleur de la gaieté s'insinuer en lui.

Il avait alors posé les yeux sur Whyll. Un sourire avait pris place sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Gale dormit particulièrement mal cette nuit-là. À chaque fois que Whyll partait pour rejoindre les troupes, il lui liait de nouveau les mains pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. La position devenait donc particulièrement insupportable.

Si on ajoutait à cela le stress que ressentait le mineur quant à l'opération du lendemain, on arrivait parfaitement à comprendre l'état de conscience accrue dans lequel se trouvait Gale.

Il avait beau fermer les yeux, le sommeil ne venait pas. Il essaya pourtant, pliant et tendant les jambes pour faire circuler le sang. Il cala sa tête contre le mur dans son dos pour plus de confort, mais rien n'y fit. Milles et une question bourdonnaient dans sa tête et il n'arrivait pas à mettre un terme à ce capharnaüm.

Petit à petit, un nuage lui embrouilla les sens. Il ferma lentement les yeux pour les rouvrir aussi sec.

Le bâtiment avait tremblé. Il avait entendu des gravillons se séparer du mur auquel il était attaché. Et la porte de son cachot s'ouvrit en grand. Un homme casqué entra à grands pas et lorsque Gale le vit lever sa matraque, il sut que c'était la fin. Il ferma hermétiquement les yeux, s'attendant au choc, à la violence du coup. À la douleur lancinante qui s'estompe à mesure que la vie vous quitte. Mais il n'en fut rien.

À la place, une poigne solide se referma sur son épaule. Une force familière. Whyll. Gale écarquilla les yeux quand le Pacificateur ôta son casque, les traits de Whyll apparaissant progressivement. Le front du plus vieux était recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur et l'affolement était visible dans ses yeux. Gale fixa sa bouche, ne captant que la moitié des mots qui s'en échappèrent.

\- Changement de programme, Gale. Nous devons partir, maintenant !

Le cri réveilla le prisonnier de sa transe. Gale comprit la situation et attendit calmement que Whyll le détache. Quand il put se relever, il tituba légèrement avant de retrouver son équilibre. Il se massa les poignets, puis les chevilles, alors que Whyll avait déjà remis son casque et s'assurait que personne ne s'était aventuré dans le couloir des détenus.

\- C'est bon ?

Gale décela l'inquiétude dans la voix de son aîné mais hocha positivement la tête. Il devait sortir d'ici, sauver sa famille, et fuir.

* * *

Ils parcoururent le dédale de couloir que représentait la base des Pacificateurs, tombant de temps à autre sur des gradés dont Whyll se chargea. Gale ne cessait d'être étonné. Lui-même essayait vainement d'en mettre quelques-uns à terre, mais ces quelques jours d'emprisonnement l'avaient grandement affaibli. Et ce, malgré les trois repas par jours que Whyll s'était efforcé de lui apporter.

Gale observa alors le plus vieux. Sans lui, il n'aurait jamais eu la force, ne serait-ce que pour sortir de son cachot. Il lui devait la vie. Il fut arraché à sa vision par le son des coups de feu et la voix de Whyll qui lui hurlait de bouger.

Le mineur s'exécuta. Ils furent enfin à l'air libre. La prochaine étape était d'évacuer les habitants. Du moins, le plus possible. Gale n'était pas idiot. Ils ne pourraient jamais sauver tout le monde.

Lui et Whyll allèrent donc d'habitation en habitation, ordonnant aux familles de se rendre dans la forêt, les prévenant du bombardement qui aurait bientôt lieu. La majorité d'entre eux furent apeurés par la présence de Whyll. Et Gale avait beau leur assuré que le Pacificateur était de leur côté, les autres ne voulurent rien entendre. Il se retrouva plusieurs fois sur le pas de la porte, incrédule, face aux silhouettes prostrés de ceux auprès desquels il avait grandi.

Combien de fois Whyll avait dû le secouer, lui montrer qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire et le forcer à continuer ? Il avait arrêté de compter.

Le principal était que sa propre famille, Prim, et la mère de Katniss avaient coopéré. D'autres avaient bien sûr cru le natif du District 12, avaient su faire abstraction de la présence du Pacificateur.

Maintenant, tous ceux qui avaient eu assez confiance en Gale couraient vers la forêt. Gale et Whyll fermaient la marche et le mineur ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder par-dessus son épaule.

C'était mauvais. Les troupes avançaient beaucoup trop vite. Bientôt, elles seraient sur eux. Sur sa gauche, le mineur entendit un ricanement. Il dévisagea Whyll. Le Pacificateur avait un sourire sur les lèvres et, alors qu'ils approchaient de leur but, il ralentit. Gale continua, pensant que l'autre avait besoin de reprendre des forces, avant de constater que ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Whyll avait arrêté de courir et s'était retourné.

La réalisation frappa Gale de plein fouet. Non, il ne le laisserait pas faire une chose aussi stupide. Ils iraient dans la forêt ensemble et Whyll pourrait recommencer une nouvelle vie.

Le mineur s'avança prudemment et, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il prit l'autre dans ses bras, emprisonnant les épaules du Pacificateur dans une étreinte puissante. Il posa son front dans le creux que formait la clavicule de son vis-à-vis. Il sentit la main de Whyll sur son avant-bras.

\- S'il te plaît, ne fait pas ça…

Il n'en revenait pas lui-même. Sa voix était si faible, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il refusait de perdre à nouveau un être cher. Il avait perdu Katniss. C'était suffisant. Il avait sans doute perdu beaucoup d'autres de ses amis dans l'assaut qu'ils venaient d'essuyer. Il avait déjà payé pour son appartenance au District 12. Alors il voulait au moins garder Whyll auprès de lui.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il fallait que je te sauve, Gale.

Le mineur relâcha la pression, surpris par les mots du Pacificateur. Whyll fit volte-face et la vision qu'il offrit au mineur lui coupa la respiration. Des traces de larmes étaient visibles sur les joues de l'autre, mais son sourire était toujours aussi chaleureux. Ce petit pincement au cœur revint tourmenter Gale.

Whyll s'approcha lentement de l'ancien prisonnier. Il posa une main à la poigne toujours aussi solide sur l'épaule large de Gale qui frissonna au contact, le tout accentué par une bourrasque de vent. Son rythme cardiaque ne fit qu'accélérer.

Il vit de plus en plus nettement la couleur jade des yeux de Whyll à mesure que le Pacificateur comblait la distance qui les séparait.

\- C'est dommage… Peut-être que dans un autre monde –

Mais Gale ne voulait pas entendre la suite. Alors il parcourut de lui-même les quelques centimètres qui le séparait encore de Whyll et leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent, tout comme leurs dents, et ils se mordirent la langue plus d'une fois. Gale apprécia le contact, la douceur des lèvres de Whyll contre les siennes une fois que la passion fut rassasiée. Mais pas autant qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il manqua rapidement d'air et s'éloigna du Pacificateur, ce tiraillement dans sa poitrine refusant de disparaître. Il avait manqué sa chance, encore une fois. Il colla son front à celui de son vis-à-vis, les yeux clos. Il ne voulait pas le voir partir. Pas maintenant.

\- Souviens-toi que tous les Pacificateurs ne sont pas ce qu'ils paraissent.

Le contact de la main de Whyll sur sa joue s'estompa, sa prise sur les épaules du plus vieux se brisa.

Il releva les yeux pour ne voir que le dos du Pacificateur. Ce dernier lui accorda alors un dernier sourire en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Et Gale décida que c'était le bon moment pour lui de fuir. Il essaya de garder le plus longtemps possible l'image de ce sourire sur sa rétine et traça sa route jusque dans la forêt. Sa famille l'attendait. Il essuya les dernières traces de larmes présentes sur ses joues, tenta de refouler les coups de feu qu'il entendait faire écho contre les arbres.

Il grinça des dents et la fureur s'insinua en lui. Il avait encore perdu une chose en en sauvant une autre. Il n'arrivait toujours qu'à remplir le verre à moitié.

Le sourire de Whyll fut le seul souvenir qu'il garda du Pacificateur. Accompagné du goût de ses lèvres. La guerre était à leur porte, et il avait décidé de se battre. Pour lui, pour tous les morts du District 12. Pour ce Pacificateur inconnu de tous qui lui avait sauvé la vie.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà la partie deux /o/ Bon, j'espère que cette fois, la miss sera satisfaite xD Sachez qu'il y a des passages que j'ai dû couper ou vous vous seriez retrouvés avec une véritable fan fiction à chapitres et... comment vous dire... Je dois d'abord terminer celle que j'ai commencé ou je risque de me faire taper sur les doigts xD Mais en fait, j'aime vraiment beaucoup Whyll, du coup :3 Enfin bref, suite et fin /o/ En espérant que ça vous ait plu ^^_

* * *

Leur mission était simple : sauver Peeta. Dans l'hovercraft, le silence était maître. Gale s'était porté volontaire immédiatement. Prévisible. Il voulait revoir le sourire de Katniss. Mais il nourrissait aussi un espoir plus secret, un dont il n'avait jamais parlé. Même pas à sa mère.

Il avait gardé le regard de Whyll dans un coin de sa mémoire. Il n'était jamais retourné aux abords du District 12, à la lisière de la forêt où il avait laissé le Pacificateur se sacrifier.

Il avait vu les dégâts causés par le bombardement, mais il n'avait jamais osé retourner à l'ombre des arbres. Il avait peur de ce qu'il aurait pu y trouver. Parce qu'il était toujours traumatisé par ce qu'il avait pu découvrir dans les décombres du District 12.

De la cendre, des débris, des corps calcinés, entassés les uns sur les autres, l'odeur de putréfaction plus forte que toutes les autres. Le carbone vous emplissait les poumons à la moindre inspiration et vous empoisonnait les sens.

La base des Pacificateurs n'existait plus non plus. Et l'ancien mineur faisait tout son possible pour ne pas se raccrocher aux quelques souvenirs qu'il avait construit dans cet endroit. Il ignorait le tiraillement dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il passait devant les ruines.

Cependant, tout ça était derrière lui depuis bien longtemps. Sa jambe tressautait à cause de l'adrénaline et du stress, son pied battant en rythme contre le fond de l'hovercraft. Son doigt était pressé contre la détente de son arme, elle-même gardée contre lui comme un bouclier. Ils approchaient dangereusement des protections du Capitole. Tout allait se jouer dans les secondes qui suivraient.

Gale retint sa respiration quand le Capitaine les informa qu'ils avaient passé l'obstacle sans difficultés. L'ancien mineur remercia mentalement Beetee en levant les yeux au ciel. Plus que quelques kilomètres, quelques coups d'aile pour un oiseau. Il inspira profondément. Il n'avait qu'un objectif. Les Tributs.

Il chassa le sourire fantomatique qui s'imposa dans son esprit. Il secoua subrepticement la tête. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça. Ce n'était pas une priorité. Enfin, si jamais il venait à tomber sur ce regard, alors peut-être que…

\- Vous êtes prêts ?! On descend dans deux minutes !

Les hurlements sortirent Gale de sa rêverie. Le raid allait commencer. Il n'était plus question de sa petite personne mais du sauvetage des Tributs. Il ne comptait plus. Le sourire et les yeux verts ne comptaient plus.

Il répéta les noms de ceux qu'ils étaient censés secourir. Annie, Johanna, Peeta. Annie. Johanna. Peeta. Et, contre sa volonté, un dernier prénom s'imposa dans son esprit. Whyll.

* * *

Ils les avaient retrouvés. Mais ils n'avaient plus le temps de s'attarder. Gale était toujours méfiant. Il trouvait que quelque chose avait changé chez Peeta. Il n'arrivait pas à dire quoi, mais il en était certain. Il en avait parlé aux autorités présentes. Celles-ci n'avaient rien voulu entendre.

Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de garder les yeux rivés sur le dos de l'ancien Tribut du District 12, prêt à agir au moindre mouvement suspect. Le bruit des pas du groupe résonnait contre les murs et la lumière était revenue. Mauvais signe. Pourtant, aucun Pacificateur ne vint pour les arrêter. Ils étaient libres d'aller là où ils le voulaient. Toujours plus suspect.

Gale essaya de se re-concentrer sur sa course. Ils avaient presque rejoint l'hovercraft. Et pourtant, l'ancien mineur restait légèrement déçu. Il essaya d'endiguer ce sentiment. Ils avaient accompli leur mission. L'opération avait été un succès total.

La sortie n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Les cellules défilaient dans sa vision périphérique.

\- Gale ?

L'ancien mineur marqua un temps d'arrêt. Voilà qu'il entendait des voix maintenant. Il jeta un regard circulaire sur le couloir, tentant de se persuader qu'il avait imaginé cette voix. Une voix qu'il avait dû supporter premièrement, puis qu'il avait appris à apprécier.

Seulement, dans son observation, ses yeux se posèrent sur une silhouette. Il s'approcha, sa prise un peu plus forcée sur son arme. Il devait parer à toute éventualité. Il détailla alors la forme face à lui. Son cœur se serra.

Son regard était tombé sur deux grands yeux verts. Des yeux qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille grâce à cet éclat qu'il pouvait encore voir dans les pupilles jade.

Ses pas, jusqu'alors hésitant, furent plus rapides à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la cellule de verre. Lorsqu'il atteignit son but, il posa une main tremblante sur la paroi. Il déglutit difficilement.

Il savait que face à lui se trouvait le Pacificateur. Il n'arrivait juste pas à assimiler le visage émacié, les cheveux sales. L'homme face à lui était clairement plus faible que celui qu'il avait rencontré quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais il était en vie.

\- Whyll ! Je vais te faire sortir de là, d'accord ?!

L'autre laissa un faible sourire déformer ses traits avant de hocher lentement la tête. Gale émit un grognement de frustration. Il ne savait pas ce que les chiens du Capitole avaient fait subir à Whyll, mais ils allaient payer.

Il indiqua au Pacificateur de reculer et tira. Verre blindé. Il jura avant de frapper de toutes ses forces contre le verre. Les coups de feu avaient rameuté le reste de l'équipe. Gale serra les dents.

Il savait que Whyll ne faisait pas partie de sa mission. Il savait qu'il aurait dû passer son chemin, faire comme s'il n'avait pas vu cette silhouette fantomatique du coin de l'œil. Pourtant, il n'avait pas pu se résigner à abandonner le Pacificateur. Parce que ce dernier ne l'aurait jamais laissé tomber. Il avait même désobéi aux ordres de ses supérieurs pour aider l'ancien mineur à fuir. Et de ce qu'avait vu Gale, il avait payé le prix fort pour sa traîtrise. C'était donc à son tour d'aider Whyll. Coûte que coûte.

Seulement, son chef d'escouade ne parut pas de son avis et, quand il fut plaqué contre le mur de verre, il lança un regard noir à son supérieur.

\- Gale, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ?!

L'ancien mineur essaya de retirer la main pressante sur le col de son uniforme.

\- On doit le faire sortir d'ici. C'est lui qui m'a aidé à évacuer le District 12 et à fuir avant le bombardement. On ne peut pas le laisser derrière.

Il savait ses arguments peu frappants. L'évacuation du District 12 avait été un échec cuisant, le nombre de morts surpassant grandement celui des survivants. Les corps calcinés se décomposant toujours dans les rues défoncées étaient une preuve suffisante. Mais Whyll n'y était pour rien. Les habitants étaient les seuls responsables. Ils n'avaient pas su voir au-delà du casque que le Pacificateur avait gardé sur sa tête. Ils n'avaient pas daigné faire confiance à Gale, au moins pour cette fois.

\- Qui est-il ? demanda le chef d'escouade, le ton bourru.

Il lâcha finalement l'uniforme de l'ancien mineur qui réajusta ses vêtements. Il n'arrivait pas à rester calme, pas alors que Whyll était là, à seulement quelques millimètres de lui.

\- Whyll, un ancien Pacificateur.

La vérité parut difficile à avaler pour les autres, et celui qui dirigeait la mission laissa un rire amer sortir de sa gorge.

\- Et tu voudrais qu'on le sorte de là ? Qui nous dit qu'une fois rentrés, il ne nous plantera pas un couteau dans le dos ?

Le rire avait disparu, cédant sa place à un air froid, dur, implacable. Gale sentait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause. Il usa donc de sa dernière carte.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas le libérer, laissez-moi ici.

Un murmure parcourut la petite troupe que l'escouade formait à elle seule. L'ancien mineur ne quitta pas des yeux son supérieur, le défiant du regard.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'on ne –

\- Alors aidez-moi à le faire sortir de cette putain de cage !

Il allait perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur ses nerfs. L'idée même que Whyll se trouve juste derrière lui, sûrement abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait, le rendait malade. Peut-être les révolutionnaires qu'ils étaient ne valaient finalement pas mieux que les enflures du Capitole aux yeux du Pacificateur. Gale ne savait pas s'il était capable de supporter la possible déception de Whyll.

Il ferma les yeux, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il avait marqué des points. Puis il entendit un déclic sonore. Il tourna la tête et découvrit que son chef d'escouade était entré dans la cellule, arme à la main.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, il voyait les lèvres de Whyll bouger, mais aucun son ne sortait de la bouche du Pacificateur. Que pouvait-il bien se passer au-delà du verre ? Il écarquilla les yeux quand le chef d'escouade pressa le canon de son arme dans le dos de Whyll, le faisant avancer lentement jusqu'à la sortie.

Le Pacificateur et Gale échangèrent un regard furtif. Et le cœur de l'ancien mineur s'emballa dans sa poitrine alors que son esprit réveillait les réminiscences de leur dernier contact. Il parvint presque à restituer le goût des lèvres de Whyll sur sa langue. Il s'empourpra en repensant à ce qui l'avait poussé à agir. La peur de la perte.

\- S'il fait quoique ce soit de suspect, je lui tire une balle dans le crâne, asséna le chef de l'escouade à l'intention de Gale.

L'ancien mineur hocha vigoureusement la tête en sachant parfaitement que la menace était tout sauf vide.

* * *

Ils avaient repris leur course folle vers l'hovercraft depuis quelques minutes seulement lorsque Whyll montra des signes de faiblesse. De là où il était, Gale discernait parfaitement la respiration sifflante du Pacificateur, sa difficulté à courir, à tenir debout. Il avait gardé les yeux rivés sur le dos du plus vieux, essayant de passer outre les taches de sang sur le tee-shirt blanc. Lorsqu'il vit Whyll trébucher, Gale n'y tint plus. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et s'accroupit au sol, dos à lui, son arme coincé entre ses genoux et son thorax.

\- Monte. Tu vois bien que tu ne tiens pas l'allure.

Il crut rêver quand il entendit un faible éclat de rire, puis le poids de Whyll sur son dos s'ajouta à celui de l'équipement qu'il transportait déjà. Quand il se releva, il ajusta la position de Whyll et se remit à courir, rejoignant rapidement les autres. Il pouvait sentir le souffle du Pacificateur contre son oreille. Cette simple sensation fit parcourir un frisson malin sur son corps. Et s'il n'était pas rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, il y avait sans doute un problème.

Il essaya d'ignorer toutes les réactions que Whyll faisait naître chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent finalement l'hovercraft. Là, il laissa le plus vieux descendre et l'aida même à s'asseoir. Quand il se détourna du Pacificateur, il croisa le regard désapprobateur d'Annie, celui complètement effrayant de Peeta, et celui moqueur de Johanna. Il allait répliquer à ce dernier quand une poigne puissante lui emprisonna les doigts.

Ses yeux descendirent sur sa main pour rencontrer également celle de Whyll. Le Pacificateur semblait se raccrochait à ce seul membre pour s'assurer qu'il était bien sorti de sa cellule. Le souffle de Gale resta coincé dans sa gorge. Que s'était-il passé dans cette satanée tour ?

Il s'agenouilla face à Whyll dont il ne voyait pas le visage. L'ancien prisonnier avait baissé la tête, échappant aux regards des autres. Gale garda la main de son vis-à-vis dans la sienne et serra légèrement.

\- C'est bon, ne t'en fais pas.

Whyll le regarda alors dans les yeux et Gale sentit son cœur louper un battement. Le Pacificateur avait les joues baignées de larmes. Encore. Comme si leurs rencontres finissaient toujours de cette manière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? marmonna l'ancien mineur alors que la colère était déjà grandissante en lui.

Whyll secoua la tête, comme refusant d'en parler de peur que les chiens du Capitole ne viennent jusque dans les airs pour le ramener dans sa cellule. N'y tenant plus, Gale le prit dans ses bras, se fichant bien de ce que pourrait penser ses supérieurs. Il passa la main dans les cheveux sales de son homologue, tentant tant bien que mal de le rassurer. Une main se referma désespérément sur son uniforme et il sentit son tee-shirt se froisser contre sa peau.

\- Whyll, tout va –

\- Ils m'ont torturé et condamné à vie pour trahison.

L'électrochoc causé par la révélation laissa Gale sans voix. Torture. Condamnation. Whyll avait dû subir tout cela par sa faute. Lui, et lui seul, avait été la raison de toutes les peines de l'ancien prisonnier. Sa mâchoire se contracta violemment alors que la rage circulait déjà à vitesse grand V dans son sang.

Il aurait dû rester en arrière ce jour-là, le jour où Whyll s'était sacrifié pour lui permettre de fuir. Il renforça son étreinte, et le corps contre lui émit un léger grognement. Douleur.

Gale, dans son inquiétude, souleva le tee-shirt blanc de son vis-à-vis. Un haut le cœur le saisit à la gorge. La plaie était purulente. Et elle n'était pas seule. Le dos de Whyll avait été lacéré. Comme le sien l'avait été. L'ancien mineur grimaça avant de rabattre le tee-shirt sur la peau à vif.

Il s'éloigna juste assez pour pouvoir de nouveau croiser le regard de l'ancien prisonnier. Il vérifia que personne ne les regardait avant d'embrasser le front de son vis-à-vis du bout des lèvres. La prise de Whyll sur son tee-shirt se raffermit et il dut user de toute sa volonté pour se détacher du Pacificateur.

\- Tu es en sécurité maintenant.

Il s'assura que Whyll en avait conscience. Gale ne voulait plus qu'il vive dans la peur d'être tué dans son sommeil, torturé à mort. Puis il rejoignit ses supérieurs après avoir laissé une dernière fois ses yeux parcourir le corps de l'ancien prisonnier de haut en bas.

Une main se referma sur son biceps tandis qu'il se rendait dans le cockpit de l'hovercraft. Gale rencontra la mine renfrognée de son chef d'escouade. Il allait sans doute prendre pour son grade. Il attendit les remontrances.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre toi et ce Pacificateur quand tu as été enfermé, mais sache que la Présidente Coin ne sera pas aussi indulgente que moi.

L'ancien mineur grogna pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Il s'extirpa de la prise que son supérieur exerçait sur son bras et se massa l'épaule. Il savait parfaitement que tout n'était pas encore terminé, que le plus dur était sans doute à venir. Mais il préférait ne pas y penser.

Il s'installa derrière le Commandant de bord, jetant de temps à autre des regards par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier que Whyll n'avait besoin de rien. Il prit alors le temps de souffler. La réalisation ne le frappa qu'à ce moment précis. Tout le monde était sain et sauf. Et Whyll avait survécu.

* * *

À leur retour dans le District 13, ils furent acclamer et les anciens Tributs furent accueillis chaleureusement. Pour Whyll en revanche, les choses s'étaient passées différemment, et ce malgré l'intervention de Gale.

L'ancien mineur avait tenté de les en empêcher. Mais il n'avait rien pu faire et avait été réduit à un spectateur. Il avait regardé le Pacificateur alors qu'on l'emmenait dans une nouvelle cellule, sur ordre de la Présidente. Sa frustration avait atteint son paroxysme à cet instant précis.

Puis Peeta s'était retourné contre Katniss. Il avait essayé de l'étrangler. Et Whyll n'était pas devenu le seul suspect. Gale avait alors profité de la confusion et avait exigé une visite au prisonnier. La Présidente, au vu de la situation, n'avait pas pu refuser et lui avait accordé vingt minutes d'entretien.

Cela faisait bien cinq minutes que Gale se trouvait devant la porte de la cellule de Whyll. Là encore, il était séparé de l'autre par une simple vitre. Mais Whyll ne pouvait pas le voir. Gale serra le poing. Le Pacificateur n'avait plus de tee-shirt. À la place, des bandages lui recouvrant entièrement le torse.

L'ancien mineur put alors voir les cicatrices, plus anciennes, parsemant le corps du prisonnier. Il vint alors à penser qu'il ne savait absolument rien de Whyll, excepté ce que ce dernier avait accepté de lui raconter pendant son emprisonnement.

Gale ne savait pas à quoi avait ressemblé la vie de Whyll avant leur rencontre. Il secoua la tête, inspirant profondément tout en posant une main peu assurée sur la poignée de la porte. Il aurait le temps de poser des questions. Ils auraient le temps de parler de tout ça, une fois que les choses se seraient calmées. Il poussa donc le battant en verre et entra.

Whyll sursauta au son de ses pas, mais redevint serein lorsqu'il reconnut son visiteur. Gale fut transporté par le sourire que lui offrit le prisonnier. Il referma précautionneusement la porte derrière lui et s'avança dans la pièce. Quand Whyll essaya de se lever, il le força à se rasseoir.

\- Doucement, tu ne voudrais pas que –

Ses derniers mots furent avalés par des lèvres gourmandes. L'ancien mineur, surpris, n'esquissa pas un seul geste jusqu'à ce que le contact soit brisé. Puis, quand il sentit que les lèvres du Pacificateur s'éloignaient lentement, il les retint, posant une main sur la nuque de Whyll. Il sentit le sourire de ce dernier dans le baiser qu'ils échangeaient.

Lui-même avait bien du mal à cacher sa joie. Il n'aurait jamais pensé faire ce genre de chose avant. Mais depuis le bombardement, il avait compris que s'il ne saisissait pas sa chance au bon moment, alors il passerait son temps à la rater. Et il n'avait pas cessé de rêver de ce premier baiser.

Finalement, l'air lui manqua et, collant son front à celui de Whyll, il reprit calmement son souffle.

\- J'ai eu envie de faire ça au moment où on est entré dans l'hovercraft, avoua le prisonnier.

Gale le dévisagea et tomba sur le fameux sourire chaleureux et l'éclat enfantin dans les yeux de son homologue. Il pouffa, un fin sourire se figeant sur ses propres lèvres.

\- Tu pleurais comme un bébé.

Le sourire de Whyll disparut brutalement et Gale savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Mais, au bout de quelques secondes, le sourire reparut.

\- J'étais simplement heureux de voir que tu allais bien. Et de voir que tu tenais vraiment à me sortir de là. Merci.

Un pincement au cœur, quelque chose que l'ancien mineur n'avait plus ressenti depuis quelques temps déjà. Il prit la main du plus vieux dans la sienne et caressa du pouce le dos de cette même main.

\- Je te croyais mort, marmonna Gale.

Sa voix ne l'avait pas trahi, et il en était fier, mais la tension qu'il sentit, proche de lui, indiqua que Whyll n'était plus si à l'aise tout à coup.

\- Parfois, je souhaitais l'être. Mais je peux m'estimer heureux. Je n'ai pas eu à subir ce que les anciens Tributs ont enduré.

Gale repense à Peeta. Il avait été horrifié en découvrant les marques rouges sur la gorge de Katniss et aurait volontiers mis une balle dans le crâne de Peeta. Mais il voulait revoir le sourire de Katniss, comme il avait espéré revoir celui de Whyll. Alors il avait encaissé en silence.

Il était fatigué. Il laissa sa tête tomber sur le genou de Whyll et soupira longuement. Une main caressa son cuir chevelu et il se laissa aller contre le toucher du Pacificateur.

\- Tu es en sécurité maintenant, ne t'en fais pas. Tout ira bien.

Un léger soubresaut. Whyll riait. Gale releva brusquement la tête, interloqué.

\- Ne me mens pas. Je suis vu comme une menace, j'en suis conscient. Et ta Présidente ne me laissera pas déambuler dans les couloirs avant d'être certaine que je ne suis un danger pour personne.

Gale ricana amèrement. Il lui arrivait d'oublier que Whyll avait servi pour Snow, qu'il était, à la base, un Pacificateur confirmé. Il devait changer de sujet.

\- Qui t'as fait ça ? demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt les pansements tout frais.

Whyll passa une main distraite sur ses abdominaux.

\- Une petite blonde. Elle a dit s'appeler Prim. Tu la connais ?

Gale hocha positivement la tête et nota mentalement de remercier Prim dès qu'il le pourrait. Il jeta un bref regard à sa montre. Il ne lui restait que quarante secondes. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas quitter la cellule. Il savait qu'une fois sorti de cette pièce, il ne verrait Whyll que très rarement, et ce, suivant les humeurs de la Présidente.

Toutefois, il se résigna à partir et se releva, après avoir déposé un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du Pacificateur.

\- Je suppose qu'on va m'interroger ?

Pour toute réponse, l'ancien mineur resta silencieux.

\- Tout se passera bien, j'en suis sûr.

Gale savait que ces mots étaient vides de sens. Il ne pouvait pas savoir quel type d'interrogatoire Whyll allait endurer. Mais le prisonnier lui offrit un sourire confiant. Alors il quitta la pièce avec le cœur léger.

Rien ne se passa comme prévu.

* * *

Whyll avait enduré des jours d'interrogatoires fatiguant et Gale ne l'avait qu'aperçu rapidement. Mais le verdict allait tomber le jour même. Et l'ancien mineur n'avait jamais été aussi stressé.

Étrangement, les problèmes que causait Peeta lui semblaient bien futiles comparé au sort de Whyll, qui allait se jouer dans les minutes suivantes. Gale avait été invité à entendre le verdict prononcé par la Présidente. Il était installé à une table, se rongeant l'ongle du pouce, sa jambe tressautant d'anxiété. Il voulait simplement que Whyll soit autorisé à prendre un nouveau départ. Il voulait pouvoir se battre aux côtés du plus vieux. Vivre avec cet homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Quand la silhouette de Whyll entra dans la pièce, Gale remarqua immédiatement les cernes sous les yeux du prisonnier. Sa main se referma rageusement sur le tissu de son pantalon et il essaya de ne pas hurler sa colère. La Présidente entra à la suite de Whyll, lança un regard en direction de Gale puis alla s'asseoir à sa place attitrée.

Le silence tomba dans la salle comme un coup assommant. La tension dans les muscles de Gale se fit plus présente. Il échangea un regard avec Whyll.

\- Bien, concernant le dossier Eidetler.

* * *

Gale sentit que quelque chose lui effleurait la joue. Il fit la moue dans son sommeil, tentant vainement de chasser la gêne qui le sortait progressivement des bras de Morphée. Il se tourna sur le côté et, dans son élan, serra quelqu'un dans ses bras, privant ainsi l'individu de toutes libertés de mouvement. Des cheveux vinrent lui chatouiller le nez et un doigt glissa sur son torse nu.

\- Tu étais sensé te réveiller, pas m'empêcher de bouger, bouda la personne que Gale avait emprisonnée.

Gale bougonna quelques mots incompréhensibles tout en essayant de retrouver le sommeil. Bien entendu, son prisonnier ne s'avoua pas vaincu et déposa des baisers papillons sur sa peau encore endormie et trop sensible. Un souffle chaud buta contre son épiderme.

Il abandonna l'idée de se rendormir quand un éclat de rire atteint ses oreilles.

\- Tu aurais pu m'accorder cinq minutes de plus, non ?

Un autre éclat de rire, puis la sensation de lèvres sur les siennes. Un sourire.

\- Gale, cinq minutes, c'est incroyablement long.

L'ancien mineur ouvrit finalement les yeux. Deux orbes émeraude le fixaient joyeusement, un sourire chaleureux l'accueillit. Un air enfantin éclairait les traits de son vis-à-vis.

\- Whyll, tu sais quoi ?

Gale avait eu du mal à croire au verdict quand il l'avait entendu. Whyll avait été blanchi et avait été autorisé à se battre aux côtés des rebelles. Et maintenant qu'il affrontait un regard inquisiteur doublé d'un faciès adorable, il ne pouvait se sentir plus heureux.

\- Oui ? l'interrogea le plus vieux.

L'ancien mineur l'attira contre lui, déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Rien. Juste, je t'aime.

Son rythme cardiaque accéléra. Whyll lui avait sauvé la vie. Il lui avait rendu la pareille. Ils s'étaient entraidés et Gale, même avec Katniss, n'avait jamais ressenti ça.

Il réalisa alors quelque chose. Whyll était sans doute la meilleure chose qu'il lui soit arrivé.


End file.
